Feelings You Can't Change
by Weilin Trash
Summary: Beast Boy has been having a dilemma for quite a while now. His emotions are being a pain-in-the-ass. How will these emotions of his affect his friendship with the other Titans, especially their leader? Sucky summary. BB/Rob
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first ever fanfic! I'm sorry for all the stupid mistakes and all. I'm not really good at writing.

So this is a BB/Rob fic because... I like that pairing. Sorry

* * *

"Argh! So tired! Aches everywhere. Ugh…" Beast Boy complained as he went to his room. "We won, sure, but the fight was..! Ugh! Stupid annoying villains escaping jail…" In truth, Beast Boy wasn't just tired. He was _exhausted_, physically and emotionally.

"And Robin almost died! Dear God. Didn't he see that coming?! I thought he was the Boy Wonder!" Beast Boy complained, but calmed down soon after.

"But why, of all people, did I even have to fall for _that person_? Why not someone else? Argh!" Beast Boy shouted, then put his head on his pillow.

'Stupid_ hotness, _stupid_ hair, _stupid_ mysterious aura, _stupid_ unknown past, _stupid_ mask! _Why_ him_ of all people?! Why_ Robin_…'

Beast Boy has always been a fan of Robin. Even before they met and Beast Boy became part of the Teen Titans, he already felt something for the Boy Wonder. But he never knew that he actually felt this way.

'Why can't it be just _Starfire?_ She's the most _perfect girl_ you could find! Besides being an alien, at least. Or _Raven?_ She has her good side too! Heck, why did I not feel enough for _Terra?_ Why _him?_ Why?'

Beast Boy thought. He knows that he's just denying it, but he actually tried to express his feelings to Robin. He always failed though, and ended up just telling him his jokes.

"Why can't I just tell Robin that I love him…"

* * *

Robin was walking down the corridors. He was happy that his team won after that long, tiring, and gruesome battle, and he wanted to congratulate and thank his team for it. He was done with Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. This only left him with…

'Beast Boy. I should really thank him the most. He really exerted _a lot_ of effort earlier. Well he actually always does, but it's just cute to see him all flustered and annoyed when I tell him he doesn't. But he _really_ exerted a lot earlier, more than usual. And the way he saved me when I could've died… Wait, _he_ could've died doing that! Wow. I never expected Beast Boy to risk his own life for us, or maybe just for _me?_' Robin chuckled at that last thought. He didn't notice that he was already in front of Beast Boy's room.

'Well I guess I just have to thank him this time and not tell him that he failed my expectations again. Maybe I might see a _very nice_ reaction from him.' Robin smiled. 'Well here goes…'

"Why can't I just tell Robin that I love him…"

"Huh?" Robin's arm fell to his side. 'Did I hear that right?'

"Ugh Rob I hate that I love you. Argh!" Robin heard through the door.

'Huh. I did hear that right. Well I'll just leave BB to his thing for now. Just thank him later.' Robin smiled again and started walking away. 'Maybe I'll go train more. It might help lessen the time we fight the next time something like this happens.'

* * *

"Friend Raven! Let us engage in the act of talking girls!" Starfire chirped happily. "It's girl talk Star. And no." Raven answered in her usual, monotonous tone. "Pretty please Friend Raven? It is much lonely being only two girls in the team of heroes and only me acting like one. Can you make an exception for this exceptionally fine day, friend Raven?" Starfire asked _kindly_.

Thinking about it, Raven _did_ feel bad for Starfire, but she dared not to show it. "Fine Star. But only for a few hours." "Yay!" and Raven was almost dragged out of her room. "Ah. I'll follow you myself or I won't go with you at all, Star." Starfire obliged.

As they went out Raven's room, Raven felt Beast Boy's emotions. 'Sadness… What's wrong with BB?' Then a mix of someone else's. 'Robin. Happiness, sadness, is that love? Ugh Rob's emotions are all tangled up…' She turned and saw Robin standing in front of Beast Boy's room, looking all happy. 'Doesn't he notice his own emotions being crazy?'

Raven was dragged out of her thoughts by Starfire's incessant noise. "…act of using products of hair and acts of nailing the polish… Or was it polishing the nails? And also…"

'_Why_ did I even agree to this…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Sigh. That was tiring. Should I go another round or..?" Robin looked at the clock as he said that. "Oh darn it. It's already dinnertime? Wonder why no one has called yet…"

Robin left the training room and started walking towards the kitchen. "Who could have cooked tonight and why didn't anyone call me?" Robin wondered aloud. Arriving at the kitchen, he saw a certain green skinned Titan cooking food.

'Guess now's the best time as ever to thank him for saving me and doing good earlier today. And maybe tell him that he actually _always_ does good.' Robin smiled. "Hey BB! Why are you the only one here? And are you cooking only for us two..?"

"Hey Rob. Yeah I uh… Rae and Star went shopping, I think, and Cy said something about 'Takin' care of my baby' or something. Dunno if he was talking about the T-Car or Bee, but he said not to cook for him. So yeah dude, it's just, um, us two and uh, I'm cooking for just the two of us so… Yeah."

'Is he blushing? Huh. That's interesting.' Robin thought. He really had no problem with that. In fact, he thinks it's cute. "Well, that sounds good. And that smells good BB. Looks good too! So I expect it to taste good as well!"

"S-sounds good? And um, uh, thanks, I guess…" Beast Boy said, and his already red face went a whole shade darker.

"Beast Boy." Robin suddenly stated after a few minutes of silence, and Beast Boy tensed at this. "Y-yes Robin?"

'He probably thinks I'm going to scold him or something. Makes me feel bad now.' Robin thought, then sighed. He can clearly see the nervousness in Beast Boy's body, even though his back was facing him.

Robin doesn't know why, but he just did something he never expected to do.

* * *

"Um… R-Rob? What did you wan-" Beast Boy was cut off by something grabbing him. Or maybe the right term is hugging.

'Holy… Fuck… Rob is… Rob's hugging me. I think I'm gonna die.' Beast Boy almost let go of the food he was cooking. But he was shocked when he felt his back getting wet and he heard sniffing.

Beast Boy put down what he was cooking, turning off the stove to continue his cooking later and focus more on a now crying Robin. Turning around, he went and hugged Robin as well.

"Rob, please tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you crying…" In fact, he has _never_ seen Robin cry, so this came as a surprise to him. Robin was probably grateful that they were the only ones in the Tower.

"I just… I don't know BB. I just don't fucking know." Robin answered after some silence. Beast Boy was now rubbing Robin's back and ruffling his hair. "I was just gonna tell you how thankful I am for saving me earlier and for doing a good," *hic* "a good job not just earlier, but every time we battle. *sniff*"

Hearing this made Beast Boy smile. "It's okay Rob. It's not a problem. But that still doesn't explain why you're crying. C'mon dude, what's wrong?"

"I really don't know BB." Robin was calming down now, with a few tears still running down his cheeks. "I don't know. But I'm sorry BB. I'm sorry for always scolding you and getting angry at you, saying you weren't doing you best and all those things. It's just that I find it really cute when you get all flustered and annoyed. But that doesn't excuse what I've told you before! I'm sorry BB!" And at that, Robin cried again.

Beast Boy blushed at Robin's "confession," if you can even call it that. But he knew he had to comfort his friend. "Rob… You know I can never get angry at you for long, right? Even though you told me those things, I just thought that you had to let your stress out. I know you rarely have fun, which is a way of letting stress out, so I just let you get angry at me. It's okay Rob. I'm not angry at you, okay?"

Beast Boy heard, with his acute sense of hearing, that the girls have arrived. 'Raven must have felt something and just teleported them in. Thanks Rae.'

"But still BB. All those things I said, I'm sorry about them." Robin once again calmed down. "It's okay Rob. Let's go talk about this in your room, okay? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anyone else to see you crying, right?"

Robin laughed at that and smiled. "You're right. Thanks Beast Boy. But what about dinner?"

Beast Boy laughed, continued cooking their dinner, then brought it in Robin's room when he finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My laptop stopped working 2****nd**** April (still finding time to get it fixed, too busy) and my old laptop didn't quite work properly. When I got it to work, it was our internet this time being funky. I think it's fine now but I'm not entirely sure.**

**A non-working laptop meant I could't access my files for awhile, assuming I could still get them back, so I lost my outline for this story. There is currently a new outline in the works, but usually me making outlines takes long. I will do my best to finish the outline while simultaneously writing this story (and probably another story for another show), but it would take a bit long. I hope you bear with me! :(**

**I do NOT own Teen Titans! Though I wish I did so it would've continued…**

* * *

"Friend Raven? Is there anything wrong? Why did you teleport us in?" Starfire asked, obviously confused by what her friend had done.

"I just felt something… off with the boys Star. I think they're talking, so let's just leave them alone for now, okay? Why don't you go back to your room now, take a rest?" Raven told Starfire as calmly as she could, though even she heard the worry in her own voice.

"Are you sure that is the best thing to do, friend Raven?" Raven nodded. "Okay. I will now go to my living quarters and partake in the act of sleeping. I hope you have a pleasant night, friend." She smiled sadly, not knowing what's happening between the two boys but hearing the worry in Raven's voice, and headed to her room.

Alone, Raven started to meditate, but was being bothered by the strong emotions her friends were releasing. 'Good thing Cy isn't here yet. That would be a total pain in the ass.'

After a while of trying to meditate, she couldn't help but get distracted by the emotions that she finally gave up. She tried identifying the emotions. 'Star's worry is there. BB's sadness is also still there, but there's also a bit of happiness, like he's hoping for something. Rob's is… what is this anyway? Ugh _please_ sort out your feelings. It's really all tangled up! _Geeze!_'

And glass could be heard shattering somewhere inside the tower.

* * *

"Woah man, what was that?!" Cyborg's glass suddenly shattered as he was about to drink from it. "_Geeze Raven!_" And suddenly said person was in front of his face. He could see she was clearly… not in the mood.

"Don't _even_ think about talking to _any_ of the other boys right now!" Raven almost shouted at Cyborg, _almost_.

"Woah woah woah lady! I wasn't even planning to! I'm dead tired here man! I was just complaining that you broke my glass!" Cyborg answered quickly, panic clearly on his face. "Wait. Are they the reason why you're like that?"

"What do you _think_ Cyborg?!" Raven practically hissed at him.

"Woah lady. I don't know if you're angry at them or not! Just tell me something about this. At least I should know the context!" Raven calmed down at this.

"I'm sorry. I just… I think something's up between the boys. Now _don't_ try to go to them. This is something that _only_ the two of them can fix. Now go to sleep." And Raven left to her room.

"What was _that_ about…"

* * *

**AyokoNiles: Thank you! Read some more BBRob, even friendship stories. They're cute!**

**lymaria: Thank you! I will do my best! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And a double chapter to compensate!**

**Okay I'm sorry for the previous chapter, the Cyborg and Raven part. I don't know why but I made them like that cause, I was writing it at 3 in the morning while slightly drunk, possibly? I'm probably gonna edit that sometime, but not now. Too busy! And I'm not entirely sure how Cyborg acts so...**

**Nope, Teen Titans is not mine. Yet.**

* * *

Robin woke up the next day feeling all refreshed from last night's… Last night's what? "What happened last night? I can't quite…" Robin was cut off by something he felt moving beside him. He looked to see Beast Boy, fast asleep, moving to hug him, and smiled.

'Beast Boy huh?' Robin thought for awhile, and then remembered. 'Did that really happen? Well, probably explains why BB's on my bed right now.' He sighed, contented with Beast Boy hugging him. He hugged him back, then let thoughts drift by.

Then it hit him. 'Did I really say those things to BB? Woah, what does that even mean? What do I feel for BB anyway?' Robin spent his time thinking of his feelings for Beast Boy. Does he actually even have feelings for the green changeling currently sleeping on his bed with him?

It was when he found out about his tangled feelings. He found out he loved Beast Boy, considering all his previous thoughts and actions. He was happy that he spent time with Beast Boy and actually talking, having a little fun, and not just all shouting. He also discovered that he was sad because he knew that Beast Boy did not like him that way.

He felt confused now. How would he even deal with these emotions? But he hoped something would happen between them. 'I mean, how do you explain all those times when BB tried to tell me something seriously, but then just suddenly telling a joke and laughing nervously? Does BB actually…'

"Robin!"

* * *

Raven couldn't take it. At all. Robin's emotions have been swirling around her head ever since she woke up. Beast Boy's was just calm though so she knew he was asleep. But Robin's was just getting on her nerves. She just _had_ to teleport to Robin's room and take care of the consequences later.

"Robin!" She almost shouted. She was about to go on and rant, but she saw a certain green-skinned teen sleeping and hugging their leader. That made her shut up.

"Raven! Shush! BB's sleeping!" Robin answered, surprised, but managed to keep his composure.

"Oh um I just… I just wanted to tell you to _please_ fix your emotions! It's going all around the place, screaming at me!" Raven said as quietly as she could, but you could still hear the annoyance in her voice. At this, Robin smiled a sad smile.

"I just did Rae, and I don't know how to fix it. It's just so… so complicated, and I don't know what to do. This is the first time I've felt this way, Rae." Robin said in a sad tone.

"Why Rob? What's the matter? What is it?" Raven asked, concern evident in her voice.

Robin didn't say anything. He looked like he was thinking of how he should tell it to Raven. Then he made up his mind. He moved towards Beast Boy, making sure Raven saw him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh. So you…" Raven eyed Robin and then Beast Boy. "But then you don't know if…" And she did the same thing, but from Beast Boy to Robin. "But then you're happy because of the time you spend together? And you're hoping as well that something might happen? Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much. How do you feel about me being, um, like that? Cause I only found out right before you barged in my room." Robin said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Robin, I _don't care _if you're 'like that' as long as you take care of him, okay? As long as you're happy I'm fine. Now I'll just go back to my room and, hopefully, you get to fix that problem of yours. And Robin? You should try telling him." And with that Raven left, leaving Robin alone with Beast Boy again.


End file.
